1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm holder for a pole-handled tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using a tool such as a broom or a mop with a pole handle typically constrains the user to use both hands to hold the tool. However, often it would be advantageous to have one hand free to do something else while using the tool. For example, it would be desirable to use a broom to sweep while moving furniture and other objects out of the way or to hold a dustpan to sweep debris into the dustpan with the broom. Accordingly, there is a need for a device to allow effective use of a pole-handled tool with only one hand.